ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yin Yang Yo! (2018 Film)
Yin Yang Yo! is a live-action-action-adventure-comedy film directed by Steven Spielberg and produced by Jerry Bruckheimer and Toei Company respectively. Based on the 2006 animated series of the same name, it will be released in November 2018 in the 3D or IMAX 3D formats. The film stars Shun Nishime (in his U.S. film debut), Jackie Chan, Zoe Saldana, Jack Nicholson, Shia LaBeouf, Dwayne Johnson, and voices of Logan Grove, Alyson Stoner, Samuel L. Jackson, Adam Sandler, Hiroyuki Sanada, Zendaya, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, and John Leguizamo. A sequel has been green-lit. It is unknown Spielberg may return as director or not. PREMISE: Long ago in Edo Japan, a village is under attack by evil forces of darkness. Luckily, the young and mighty Master Yo sprang out and fought them all. He even faced off with Brother Herman, whom he and his ant army have conquered most of the world. Suddenly, their leader shrouded in darkness hypnotized everyone that WooFoo is evil, and is stupid and retarded. Hundreds of years has passed, and it seems that chaos has been running rampant in Chicago. Criminals, terrorists, dictators, rogues, monsters, aliens, and even demons wreck havoc, leaving politics and police in the dust. Even government organizations start blaming non-humans for a series of attacks plaguing the city. Hate crimes of "the ugly" and Woo Foo are also spreading like wildfire. Even 11-year-old rabbit siblings Yin and Yang are targeted. They were street orphans now working for street gangs. Wanting to hit stuff and "make the world a better place", Yin and Yang recieve magic coupons that came flying in their faces. But when they got attacked by government agents, a mysterious young man comes to their rescue and holds the attackers off. The coupons took them to a dojo run by the now-elderly Master Yo. Training to become WooFoo Knights, the two now come face-to-face with Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, his power-hungry brother Brother Herman, and the overlord of evil himself: the Night Master! Training to become Woo Foo Knights and fighting crime plus getting help from Nick and the Japanese government, Yin and Yang must learn to work together and trust their sensei if they want to save their town, or perhaps the entire world as the last remaining Woo Foo Knights ever. Not to mention nerdy chicken Coop is hiding a secret... CAST: Live-action actors Shun Nishime as Nick Okamoto, a college-bound 18-year-old who had a nasty fight with his parents about moving to the United States and working for the government thanks to his skilled martial-arts training. After leaving Japan against his parents' wishes, he is ordered by both Master Yo and the alliance of two governments to recruit Yin and Yang in their fight against evil. Jackie Chan as Japan Ministry of Defense Uchiha Ryonsuke Zoe Saldana as Secretary Tasha Williams Jack Nicholson as Secretary of Defense Yuri Sellers Shia LaBeouf as Frank Arnett Dwayne Johnson as Agent Peter Crawford, an old friend of Sellers and researcher of ancient Woo Foo magic 90% of the world's population forgot about. Kenjiro Ishimaru as Uncle Torou TBA as Nick's parents Tokusatsu legend Hiroshi Fujioka, who is Master Yo's motion-capture actor, makes a cameo as a noodle cart customer. Other cameos include Rica Matsumoto as a mugged woman, Kwon Mina from South Korean band AOA as a Japanese bar singer, James Hong as a waiter, Stan Lee and Betty White as an elderly couple at Wicked Roy's, and Bob Boyle, creator of the original Yin Yang Yo! cartoon as himself. Japanese comedy duo Bananaman perform motion-capture for Dave and Roger Jr. as Dwayne Hill voices both of them, reprising two of his roles from the original series. Voice actors and motion-capture Shohei Nanba (motion-capture) and Logan Grove (voice) as Yang Haruka Tateishi (motion-capture) and Alyson Stoner (voice) as Yin Hiroshi Fujioka (motion-capture) and Samuel L. Jackson (voice) as Master Yo Ryota Yamasato (motion-capture) and Adam Sandler (voice) as Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Hiroyuki Sanada (both motion-capture and voice) as the Night Master Kasumi Yamaya (motion-capture) and Zendaya (voice) as Lina BxB Hulk (motion-capture) and Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (voice) as Brother Herman Masaki Nakao (motion-capture) and John Leguizamo (voice) as Coop Frank Welker as Vocal Creature Effects SOUNDTRACK: RATING: The film was rated PG-13 for intense sequences of action-fantasy violence and such crass humor, frightening scenes, mayhem and havoc, brief strong language, and some sexuality. RECEPTION: Box Office: Critical Reception: Accolades: MERCHANDISE: Toy Line: Video Games: Novelization: FUTURE: Sequels: Three sequels has been announced: Yin Yang Yo!: The Rising Night and Yin Yang Yo!: The Dark Tomorrow. The first sequel will be in two parts, and will focus on Yin and Yang preventing the new Night Master from being crowned. And are unaware that the Night Master is still alive! In the second part, Coop is now an evil chicken warrior every time he gets angry and unwittingly smittens Yin. As for the second sequel, this focuses on Yang being manipulated by Eradicus' minions to find ancient artifacts to revive their master, thus triggering the Dark Tomorrow and losing trust from Yin and Yo. And he has found help from unexpected allies. The sequels have expected release dates of 2020, 2021, and 2022 or 2023 respectively. Spin-Off Film Franchise: After the sequels wraps up, it is also announced that a spin-off film franchise was planned, focusing on the four last episodes of the original show's Season 2, such as the Woo Foo Army. Its sequels were also greenlit, and will have original ideas and storylines. Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Reboot Category:Live-Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Martial Arts Category:Steven Spielberg Films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Films Category:Toei Company Category:Japanese-language films Category:Japanese-American Category:Adaptation Category:Disney Category:Disney Movies Category:MGM Category:Upcoming Films Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:English-language films